


My Lips Won't Make a Sound

by EpochDaw



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood, Injury, Mental Breakdown, Missing Limb, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpochDaw/pseuds/EpochDaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks back to the past few months, all of his work, all of his planning, everything he had done. “All of it,” he chokes out, his throat feeling like it had been shredded, “All of it leading up to this?”</p><p>(What happened in the sewers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lips Won't Make a Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd

Hide clutches his shoulder, feeling blood drip through his fingers and down his hand, the red being soaked into the sleeve of his uniform. His throat feels raw from screaming, and his teeth clench together to keep any more noises from escaping. His eyes sting and tears stream down his face, but he takes a deep, shaky breath, hiccupping quietly, before flashing a small but bright smile.

“That’s… that’s all I can give you right now, Kaneki,” he breathes out, straining to speak loud enough. The sound of flesh and muscle being ripped off of bone fills the large sewer, echoing off of the concrete walls, ringing in Hide’s ears like music. “Hopefully an arm...can help the healing.” 

A loud crunch causes Hide to wince. He watches as Kaneki devours his left arm, his eyes wide and dark and empty, blood dripping down his chin and falling onto his clothes. Hide feels his stomach churn, the shoulder that the arm once connected to throbbing. He ignores it. As long as he could help Kaneki live, nothing else mattered. 

Hide stands shakily, stumbling and using the sewer wall as support. His right hand, slick with blood, slips on the smooth concrete, and he falls. A pained groan escapes him, but slowly he lifts himself back up. He glances over at Kaneki, watching as he finishes his ‘meal’. When he looks at Hide, his gaze is hollow, his mismatched eyes glazed and uncomprehending. Hide feels a sob build up in his chest, eyes widening and mouth agape.

Tears prickle at Hide’s eyes, a mix of the pain and frustration. A short, quiet sob rings throughout the tunnel, and Hide digs the bloody palm of his one hand into his eye, trying to stop the flow of tears. He lets out a shrill yell of anguish, his throat throbbing in protest.

“I’m sorry,” he sobs out, grinding his teeth. He stumbles backwards, the cold wall of the sewer pressing against his back. He slides down to sit on the ground, curling in on himself, his blood-stained hand gripping his shaggy blond hair. “I’m so sorry, Kaneki…I couldn’t…I can’t do anything!’

Hide lets out his frustration on the wall, slamming the side of his fist into it, the sting of pain helping to calm him down. His breaths are short and winded, but his mind slows down. He thinks back to the past few months, all of his work, all of his planning, everything he had done. “All of it,” he chokes out, his throat feeling like it had been shredded, “ _All of it leading up to this?_ ”

Hide laughs, the sound bitter and cold. His laugh echoes through the tunnel, loud and despairing, bouncing back to mock him. Hide’s voice raises as he goes on, until his laugh turns into a sob and he cries out apology after apology. _“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry”_ He repeats it like a mantra, until he can’t talk anymore and only a quiet string of noises leave his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY


End file.
